crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Character Outline Haven Akira Takuya '''(避難所アキラ卓也 Takuya Akira Haven) is a Gynophobic, misunderstood, normal human teenage boy who seems to have got himself involved with the '''Full Moon Jokers '''due to his best friend, Yuuki Kimihara''' pleading for his help. Haven has reputation for hitting students in Infinity High School and being the gang leader in his group, taking the nickname ''''Blue Jay' ''due to his oddly coloured cyan blue hair. He had beaten more students than''' Kiba Inukami could. So much that he got himself into trouble with the PTA members of Infinity High School''' and was almost expelled but luckily thanks to Gentle's'' speech and Yuuki's drug evidence. '''Haven' was able to stay in school but on the condition that Gentle Sakura looks after and supervise him for the time being until he is able to socialized with the other students. He has a deep, intimate love for Yuuki's little sister, Gentle but it is unnoticed to anyone except Yuuki Sakura and Naoto Yukihara. '''He seems to love animals and talks to them more oftens than with people. He is seen being at Animal Shelters to volunteer to help the animals in need. He enjoys spending time with '''Gentle Sakura and Yuuki Sakura more than with the rest of the Full Moon Jokers. His symbol is Wilting Black Rose Character History (enter) Relationships Yuuki Kimihara Sakura The best and only friend that Haven has. He, Yuuki and Kirei were cellmates in a prison in the past. After knowing more about each other, the trio instantly became friends. They share everything from past to pain from the experiments that were used on them. When the people there wanted to kill off Haven for having no affects on their experiments, Yuuki distracts them with Kirei and made Haven escape without them. Years later, Haven is reunited with Yuuki on one of his travels and attend the same school as him and his sister, Gentle Sakura Gentle Sakura Haven and Gentle have a very strong friendship. When he first met her, he was a bit reluctant on being social with her but as time passes, she and Yuuki became the only ones who is liking to talk to or be social with. Gentle may think of them as friends but in secret, Haven has very deep, intimate love for Gentle but he does not tell as he is afraid that her friendship with him will. He is very protective and loyal to her and will often be by her side at all cost. Gentle doesnt mind this but she questions as to why he gets embarassed when he accidentally touches her hand. He is also her teacher to making her learn on how to repair and ride a motorbike (which both Yuuki and Kai '''disapproves very much) Weapons & Abilities At the moment, '''Haven has no weapons that will help him fight beside the Gentle and the Full Moon Jokers side Hand-To-Hand Combat Thanks to his imprisoment, Haven has a knowledge over a 10'000 hundred skilled combat skills. He used them for self-defense or when he needs to desperately fight. He uses his skills to beat Kiba is a fight Expert Over Poison And Venoms It is unknown on how he knows this but Haven is a professinal expert over venoms and poisons. With this knowledge, Haven can make an antidote or a cure from the venom and poison to the victims that was used by it. Even if it's a new type of poison or venom, he is able to also find the cure or antidote for it as well but it takes alot of time to make it Trivia Haven is Gynophobic, it's a fear towards the opposite gender but he keeps it a secret as it is embarassing for him. Only Yuuki, Naoto and Gentle knows about his condition He is part of a gang and is the leader of it. His nickname is 'Blue Jay' because of his odd cyan blue hair colour Despite his looks and reputation, he is very kind to animals and seems to spend most of his time in the animal shelter He has deep love interest towards his best friend's sister, Gentle Sakura